


I choose you

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [11]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Digital Art, Embedded Video, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Sonny and Raf's life through the rainbow colors...Fanvideo, click on the title to watch it
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	I choose you

  
[I choose you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAhFLbVGia4&t=3s)  
  
  
  
  
W & B : Love at first sight

Blue & Green : Friends to lover

Red : Soulmates

Pink : First date

Yellow & Orange : Bed sharing

Purple : Declaration

Brown : Secretly married & Found family

Rainbow : Life bond


End file.
